Lard Lift - Patent
Lard Lift is a small crane device designed by F-Tech, both originally thought of and patented by Stacie Greene with a code number of #08531. Initial Concept For years F-Tech relied on hydraulic lifts in the beds of its heavier clients to help them to their feet as fat on their knees and their sheer size made it difficult to get out of bed. Usually the lift was built into the bed and it seemed to work well for years, until Stacie Greene began to coordinate for the company. The sheer size of her clients was proving a problem, although they could lift a lot more weight, it couldn't be done by simply confining it to the structure to the bed. Stacie Greene wasn't an engineer but she knew what needed to be done to resolve to problem. Originally starting out as a quick doodle she began to develop it until she was happy with the design, although some tweaks needed to be done to make the design more feasible. The team behind it eventually designed it to make it compatible with the Heavy Support Chair. Design Specifications Height: 3-8 feet Length: 4-6 feet Weight Capacity: 5,000 pounds Design The arm is very versatile and can be placed just about anywhere, for example bolting the arm to a wall as support. The system is completely self-sustained for power and hydraulics, all the systems are hidden from view by a sleek chrome case. The base of the arm needs to be bolted to the floor with the F-Tech logo emblazoned on it. At the end of the first section of the arm is connected to a joint that is able to bend and flex in 360 degrees, a smaller arm is attached finally connected to the claw that lifts the client. The crane is easily exchangeable depending on the material and size of the sling used to lift. The default model includes a net made of the similar material as that of the Heavy Support chair. At the base of the crane is a computer the first use requires manual support using controls and inputs, afterwards the crane runs automatically at the press of a button, although it is easy to change if needed. Operation First the client's bed needs to be adjusted so that the client is sitting up, then the bed is flattened again to make way for the crane. The crane then moves in position behind the client's back and lowers the sling on to the bed allowing it to flatten and spread out to accommodate the width of the subjects body and rear. A slight electrical impulse runs through the fabric making it almost frictionless as the crane slides it under the client's body, after its in place the charge stops and the begins to slowly lift the client's body off the bed, sometimes drooping fat will hang down regardless, but so long as its no the majority of it then the crane will continue regardless. The crane then slowly swings the client to the side of the bed and finally lowers them until their feet are solidly on the ground, then the charge runs again and the crane slowly tilts the client to help the knees into a standing position. Category:F-Tech Inventions